Storm -Oneshot-
by Okisawa Hinari
Summary: [Elsanna] A summer night, a shitty club and a freezing door in the end of the hallway.


**Storm**

The smell of vodka in her nose. The taste of the alcohol still lingering in her lips, just lie the weird feeling on her tongue thanks to a cheap cigarette.

Being at this place was lie a routine for her. She and her friend Kristoff were used to go there ever since they were the proper age. The sound of the music in her ears kept her focused, attentive and alert. The song. Was it The Police? No, something close enough. She wasn't sure.

Everything stopped making sense when she saw Hans coming down the stairs from the VIP sector.

That was strange.

This was Hans' place, hi did his business here but he never finished this early, and that she knew pretty damn well.

His face.

He looked confused. He looked mad. He was clearly injured.

Something had happened.

The alcohol in her veins, in her head, turned her into a detective of sorts, but not a very good one, but at least she was feeling brave enough to go upstairs, no caring if someone could see her. The guards? She didn't care about them. She was faster, smarter, at least that was what her alcoholized brain made her feel. Maybe she had already made a mess and everyone had noticed her stupidity and recklessness. But she tried to be optimistic about the whole ordeal.

She would never regret a decision. Not this.

So, she waits.

She waits in the darkest place of the hallway. Taking advantage of her short height and the way the red of the walls mimicked her hair. The men protecting the upper floor were distracter with their chatting, so she went through without trouble. A moment later she finally arrived at her destiny.

A sacred place.

A forbidden room.

Hans' room.

She felt weird standing there. Memories floated in her mind. How many times she was standing there, waiting, knocking without answer? The situation with Hans remined her of that time in the past, when her parents shut her out, not wanting to explain her what was de reason they changed the thing in her home. Everything just change without reason. But it didn't matter now, so she shook her head to drive the painful memories away.

This wasn't the moment to get emotional.

She put a hand in the wooden door, and a chill ran through her skin. Cold. She felt a shudder down her spine and every cell in her body just froze in time.

Okay, that was new.

It was different, yet familiar, but she doesn't know why.

The door was locked. She tried to regain her focus, forgetting the chill in her body, trying to figure out a way to get inside the room. She put her hands in her pockets and every piece of her clothes in search for something to open the door. Finally, she remembered the hairpin she had holding her half up do, she took it off, letting her hair go wild, leaving the silver strands visible to others.

…She liked that mark, it was something unique and exciting to have.

Sadly, her parents never told her why she has it, it was a mystery.

She made it.

She unlocked the door.

She opened it, slowly. Feeling her breath grow faster with anxiety.

She was a fool.

Hans was injured. Someone had hurt him, and she was just going to the place where the aggressor must have been hiding. Locked, but hiding. Her brain must have been broken. She never thought things through.

Stupid.

She hadn't even set foot inside the room when a blast of cold air made her hair fly, almost making her lose her balance in the process. It was so strong. She closed her eyes by instinct. Protecting her eyeballs. She was clearly more afraid of something going inside her eyes than someone trying to kill her.

Priorities.

"Go away."

She heard a soft voice inside the room. Soft and strong at the same time.

A voice wavering in fear.

She opened her eyes when the wind stopped. Needing to search for the owner of that beautiful voice. She hadn't noticed she was holding her breath until she saw a mass of vapor in front her when she breather out. Cold. It was strange, and exciting, how she was standing in a room filled with winter. It was summer outside, but there, it was pure winter. Her thin olive t-shirt could do nothing to defend her from the cold. There was nothing to do against that storm.

Right in front of her, intense blue eyes were looking at her. Fearfully. A pale hand was just centimeters away from her own body. Ready to attack. Defending her domain.

No, it wasn't like that. She didn't look like she would attack at all. It was like she was trying to protect herself or control herself.

Who was this woman?

It was like being with some kind of nymph. Looking like a goddess. A beautiful blonde woman, almost unreal. Mystical. Ethereal. The kind of woman you would see in a magazine, or maybe wearing some designer clothes. A model. Not the type of woman you would find in a shitty club like this one.

"Stay away from me."

Says the woman, with her weak voice. The hand in front of her starting to fall by its own weight. Weak. Losing its strength.

She must have looked stupid standing there like an open-mouthed statue. She felt like a child. All red cheeks unable to speak or move. But she was trapped by those amazing blue eyes, so bright they looked like a beacon inside that messy dark room. They combined so perfectly with the navy blue of the walls and the ice in the ceiling.

That place felt as if it was full of magic. Just ask, don't stay silent. Just do something, she thought. She need to know more about her.

Wait. Ice? Why is there ice in the ceiling?

It wasn't just the ceiling, there were ice peaks in the carpet, slowly melting and soaking everything. The room was full of frost, dis and traces of blood. It looked like a battle ground, like something bad happened there, mere moments ago, when she was happily dancing with faceless people without names.

Her eyes returned to the woman standing in front of her. She couldn't stop looking at her, thanks to the magic, or the magnetism in the blonde's eyes.

"Are you hurt?"

Her own voice sounding severe. As if she hadn't spoken for a month.

"Go away. It's my last warning."

Those pale hands were trembling like leaves. Moving to the blonde hair of their owner, combing it with irritation. Anxiously. She imitates the movement without reason. Stopping in her tracks when she saw her own hands. Her fingers were turning blue. Bloodless. Her body was frozen thanks to that enchanted winter, but curiously her face was still hot. Burning.

She doesn't care about that, about her skin turning blue or her body becoming weak and hard to move. No. She was more interested in what had happened there. She wanted to know about the ice, about that magic. About that woman. The cold wasn't enough to stop her.

"Did you do this?"

The woman was annoyed by her questions. By not doing what she was demanding. She wasn't going to leave that place, not without knowing.

The blonde hugged herself, trembling more and more, seeming defenseless and scared. As if she was trying to protect herself from something. Looking confused. It was amazing. Okay, that's sounds crazy. But she was a little bit overwhelmed with all this magical thing, but it was awesome nonetheless, because it was like the freezing cold didn't bother the beauty woman in front of her, but her own body was getting colder, and that was equally amazing and sad.

She felt sorry for that strange woman, who had been caught by the most curious and reckless girl in town.

Suddenly, all the pieces clicked together, the reason of the cols not bothering the stranger, the cold came from her, she was the winter itself, that was the only thing she knew for sure.

She was going to try again, even if that beauty just pushed her away. It was too late to give up.

"Did Hans hurt you?"

Her bright eyes went dark with that question. The cold went even colder and the fear became terror. The window behind the woman looked like it would break at the minimum push or touch. The glass was frozen. She turned around, looking at the still open door. The ice in the carpet was moving forward, trying to escape, to go outside. That's scared her. The ice going outside the room could be bad. She acts fast. She closes the door, not letting the ice make it to the hallway.

Now both of them were trapped inside that room full of ice.

The blonde jumped with the sound, and raised her hands in front of her once again, ready to attack, or defend herself. She had fucked everything again. She was trying to calm the winter nymph but doing an awful job at it.

"Don't worry. If he comes back again, I will punch that idiot in the face."

She stepped forward and the woman stepped back.

"Stay away. I'm dangerous."

A laugh escaped from her lips.

"You are cute for me."

In that moment she remembered all the drinks she had drank before. Well, she wasn't lying anyways.

"What?"

Perplexed, the winter woman lowered her hands.

"I'm Anna. What's your name?"

The woman looked more confused with every second. She couldn't understand the awkward redhead in front of her. She didn't blame her, sometimes she didn't even understand herself either.

"You are freezing here, you must leave."

She almost laughed again with the cute and serious expression of the blonde, but something was making that impossible. Something in her throat. Like rocks trapped in her neck.

"Okay Miss YouAreFreezingHere, don't you have a nickname or something?

Her laugh finally went through. Like the weigh inside her neck just disappeared. It wasn't a coincidence. Her body was freezing and the weight inside her was pure ice. But now, something changed. The cold was subsiding, and the warmth was starting to come back.

Those blue eyes sparkled with magic too. She was different now. At least, for a moment. Some childish light in her eyes, in her face. The air was losing its density, and the rough movements of ice decreased. The blonde didn't look as frightened, that why everything changed around the room, she figured.

She was calming down, and so was the ice.

"My name is Elsa."

She said and her lips formed a small curve, almost imperceptible, just like the spark in her eyes. She felt good with that. Knowing the name of that woman and making her feel safe in there.

"That's a pretty name."

She gave her a big smile, and started to look around. She found a big closet and pushed it to the door, blocking the way. Her fingers weren't blue anymore, thanks god, but they were a bit red. Once the path was locked, she turned around to look at her companion, who was keeping the distance, still afraid, still confused.

"What are you doing?"

Elsa asks. Her eyes looking around, concerned. She tried to give the blonde her best 'I have everything solved' kind of look.

"We are not safe until the party it's over, we need to wait. Hand can return, but this will slow him down."

"I can take care of myself."

The blonde looked angry for no reason. Still beautiful, she may say.

"I know, but you look kind of tired, you need to rest."

"And you need to leave."

"Sorry, the door is blocked."

She smiled again, annoying the woman beyond measure. Their discussion had no point, and if Elsa was being stubborn, she could be stubborn too.

Elsa let out a heavy sigh.

"You could die here. It's too cold for you. I…I can't control it."

She looked weak, sad and scared all over again.

She just starts walking close to that blonde. Slowly. Trying hard to not scare her again.

No doubts. No regrets. No fear.

Bot pair of eyes locked together. Teal and blue. Blue and teal. She gave her the most confident smile she could muster. She has a lot of confidence. And with the little smile Elsa gave her back, she felt confident enough to do anything in the world.

"Don't worry, Elsa. We will stop this storm, together."

…

..

.

_Hello, friends. I hope you like this short story. I'm learning English and I try to translate this. Yes, I'm a Spanish writer so this was some sort of challenge for myself._

_I want to translate more stories in the future, if there's time of course._

_My hobbies are drawing and writing, lesbian things, if any of you want to check my social media in my bio._

_So that's it, the first try of translation was like a cavewoman write it, that's funny._

_We read us soon!_


End file.
